Algo nuevo
by Soul Jimnez
Summary: Hinata Hyuga se ha creado una nueva rutina, una donde su vida es mucho mas solitaria, este hecho preocupa a su primo a tal punto de que él deje de pensar sobre su vida y busque solo procurar a su prima. Una rubia la convence de asistir a una fiesta, no hay nada que temer solo habra un monton de chicos ebrios y una buena banda de rock.
1. Chapter 1

Algo nuevo

.

.

-Por favor Hinata- pedía Ino.

La pequeña morena no estaba del todo convencida, las fiestas no eran su ambiente preferido pero su amiga llevaba ya mucho tiempo pidiéndole salir con ella, no es como que Ino no le agradara estar con ella era increíble solo que le costaba seguir el ritmo de sus amigos, todos ellos eran animados y desbordaban confianza algo que a ella le falta.

-Voy a pensarlo- contesto Hinata.

-Bien pero solo si después de pensarlo dices que si- la rubia giño cuando Hinata le entrego su café para luego salir del lugar.

Hinata trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería local, no es como que necesitara el dinero, pero le servía para ocupar su tiempo en algo además de la escuela. No le falto mucho para salir de su turno y caminar a la tienda de víveres más cercana a su casa, compro algunos vegetales para hacer algo de estofado para la cena, era algo desalentador que en tan poco tiempo de cocinar para cinco personas, ahora cocinaba solo para dos y la mayoría de las veces cenaba sola, su primo hacia bien su papel de tutor con ella pero bien sabia que eran demasiadas cosas las que hacia Neji al mismo tiempo para poder salir de aquella pequeña racha, después de todo la perdida de familia les afectaba a los dos.

Entro a su casa, dejo las compras en la cocina y fue a cambiarse por ropa más cómoda, aún había algunas cajas sin desempacar por la casa, si solo estaban ellos dos no tenía sentido desperdiciar el espacio de su casa anterior, además la nueva casa aún le parecía demasiado grande, bajo a la cocina y se dispuso a hacer su tarea de preparar la cena, pero antes encendió la Tv, no importaba el canal, ni el programa solo lo hacia para no quedar en silencio en esa casa vacía. Poco antes de que la cena estuviera lista sonó su móvil, Hinata sabia bien de que se trataba, hoy cenaría sola, se sirvió en un plato el estofado y lo comió sentada en el sofá de estancia sin poner atención realmente en el televisor, cuando termino llevo el plato a la cocina nuevamente y subió a dormir, tomo el portarretratos de su mesa de noche. Desde esa ves Hinata no había vuelto a llorar, ella había querido hacerlo en varias ocasiones pero simplemente el llanto no salía, todo era difícil, un día se despidió de sus padres y de su hermana menor y al día siguiente solo dos tercios de su familia permanecían sobre la tierra, extrañarlos era una palabra muy corta para lo que sentía al ya no tenerlos, pero no podía quedarse apegada a ellos por siempre, ella tenía que vivir. Dejo el portarretratos en la mesita y se acostó a dormir.

-Lo lamento Hinata- dijo Neji mientras se alistaba para ir a trabajar -pero es viaje para una practica de campo, así que tampoco te puedo llevar, ¿estarás bien sola?

-Descuida, solo serán dos días.

-Puedo pedirle a Ten- ten que se quede si quieres.

-Estaré bien, además saldré con Ino el viernes- Neji la miro interrogativo –me invito a una pijamada en su casa.

-De acuerdo, hoy llegare tarde así que cena sin mi- Neji le paso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

Su primo era sobreprotector con ella, bajo sus posibilidades actuales claro, no convivían tanto tiempo como antes, ahora él sentía la presión de mantener a su prima aunque su padre dejara una buena cantidad en su seguro de vida, Neji se tomaba muy enserio sus responsabilidades de tutor; Hinata intentaba no darle problemas a su primo después de todo faltaban pocos años para que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad y poder hacerse cargo de ella misma.

Sus días eran rutina la escuela, el trabajo, los deberes y la cena, monotonía desde hace unos meses, lo más que llegaba a cambiar era usar su día libre para salir con Ino y en ocasiones con sus amigos aunque eso la hacia sentirse como un bicho raro que no encajaba entre los demás, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que estar en esa casa completamente sola. Tomo su móvil y marco.

-Hinata, espero escuchar un si- sonó la entusiasta voz de Ino por el auricular.

-Tú ganas, te acompañare a la fiesta.

-¡Si! Pasare por ti en un par de horas, te veo al rato- y colgó.

Hinata le había mentido a Neji pero no era secreto que Ino no era de total agrado del castaño, la idea de que su protegida fuera sola con esa chica a una fiesta terminaría en un no absoluto. Además Hinata no molestarlo ni a él ni a su amiga Ten-ten, solo era una noche ¿qué podría salir mal?


	2. Chapter 2

Algo nuevo

.

.

La velada apenas comenzaba y por la mente de Hinata ya pasaba la frase "quiero ir a casa" su temor comenzó cuando Ino llego a su casa a modificar su ropa y hacerla salir de casa luciendo muy diferente a la Hinata ordinaria, la falda que usaba había terminado mucho más corta de lo que Ino dijo que pretendía, una blusa holgada de tirantes y un par de botines de tacón bajo sumando que le recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, Hinata se sentía desprotegida, casi desnuda; no se veía mal lo aceptaba, todas las chicas vestían así una prueba era que las chicas que ingresaban a la fiesta vestían de forma similar, pero Hinata siempre usaba pantalón y una sudadera de preferencia una talla más grande que ella, la razón, ella no tenía la seguridad de lucir ropa como la que ahora usaba.

Ino como de costumbre parecía no notar la incomodidad de su tímida amiga ante la situación y tomadas de la mano la fue acercando a la parte más ambientada, fue en ese momento que Hinata pensó que el traer tan poca ropa tenía un propósito y ese era no morir por calor, dentro de la casa la gente se embotellaba para ver en el improvisado escenario de la casa a una banda rock de chicos tan apuestos como Neji lo era, no es que a Hinata no le interesaran los chicos o que se sintiera atraída por su primo, pero según los estereotipos actuales eran atractivos, Hinata era fan del genero, y admitía que no tocaban mal, de echo, llenaban todos los requisitos para ser una banda de rock famosa. El vocalista era un rubio de ojos azules con una voz intensa, no parecía esforzarse mucho para que su voz se escuchara en cada rincón del lugar; a la derecha un moreno tocando la guitarra, no lucia como la mayoría de los guitarristas con esa actitud enérgica, si no, como el típico chico serio por el que todas suspiran; a la izquierda el tecladista, un moreno más pero con el cabello recogido, su voz se escuchaba en los coros; atrás un castaño en la batería destrozando los tambores y en el bajo un pelirrojo con fachada serena y dedos hábiles; pero lo más importante era la forma en que encendían al publico.

El calor aumentaba a cada segundo y entre tanta gente Hinata termino frente al improvisado escenario y perdió el rastro de su acompañante, el tumulto de gente que gritaba por la música no le dejaba pasar en ninguna dirección, tuvo que soportar varias canciones hasta que el grupo termino de tocar para poder moverse con más libertad, recorrió el lugar en busca de Ino pero no obtuvo rastro de ella, la idea de volver a casa le era tentadora pero el compromiso de asistir a la fiesta con su amiga le impedía realmente irse. Respirar comenzaba a ser dificultoso y el calor solo la hacia sudar demasiado, salió de la gran casa por algo de aire y al salir por la puerta alguien la empujo, iba a estrellarse con el muro pero el golpe no le dolió, por inercia el golpe la hizo ir para atrás y tropezando con sus propios pies caería de espaldas de no ser por un brazo que le sujeto de la cintura.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz era profunda, Hinata tuvo que volver en si para mirar esos ojos aguamarina, tal vez no tuviera sentido que Hinata lo dijera pero ese chico tenía los ojos más exóticos que había visto jamás.

-Lo siento, yo no…- estaba nerviosa y apenada –tu mano…- ella le tomo con cuidado la mano que había amortiguado su golpe con la pared y la examino buscando algún hematoma o algo por el estilo.

-La pregunta fue ¿tú estas bien?- él aparto su mano con tranquilidad, Hinata solo asintió aún apenada por las circunstancias.

-¡Gaara, ya es suficiente con que Naruto se diera a la fuga con esa rubia, ven a ayudar!- gritó un chico junto a una camioneta negra, ambos eran de la banda de hace unos momentos.

-Disculpa- fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar a donde estaba el otro.

"Chica rubia" se le vino a la mente, no sería la primera vez que Ino desaparece con alguien y la deja sola por varios minutos, Ino y varios de sus amigos solían hacer ese tipo de cosas pero ella moriría de vergüenza si alguien tuviera que verla desnuda y mucho menos en un arranque de calentura, eso no estaba dentro de lo que pudiera soportar. Paseo sin rumbo en la fiesta en espera de que Ino diera señales de haber terminado sus asuntos y huyendo de las miradas curiosas de los chicos que poco a poco perdían los escrúpulos por el alcohol. Había pasado cerca de una hora sin noticias de su amiga, tomo un par de servilletas y salió al patio trasero por algo de paz, una vez fuera de la casa se limpio el sudor de su frente y cuello, cuando llegara a casa tomaría un baño, a la mente se le cruzo meter la servilleta y secar un poco el sudor entre sus pechos.

-Hola de nuevo- dio un pequeño brinco al oír esa voz por segunda vez en la noche.

-Ho… hola- él saco una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo después.

-Es una noche fría, deberías entrar- él encendió un cigarrillo.

-Adentro hace mucho calor- ese chico tenía mucha presencia incluso debajo del escenario, Hinata se sentía cohibida.

-Si no te gusta el ambiente ¿por qué viniste?

-Porque no quería estar sola en casa- no supo ni porque le contesto de forma sincera.

-No quieres estar sola en casa pero andas sola.

-Mi amiga es la rubia- contesto tan pronto él termino su oración, no quería que él se quedara con la impresión de que ella no sabia lo que hacia ahí, aunque así fuera.

-Ya veo- hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-¡Hinata! Aquí estabas, ¿por qué te escondes de mi?- Ino arrastraba las palabras, había bebido de más – ¿ya no me quieres?- la rubia se abalanzo contra Hinata en un abraso que termino tirándolas a ambas.

-Ino levántate- Hinata se sentía abochornada por la mirada de su acompañante fija en ellas -por favor ponte de pie.

-Ven aquí- el rubio vocalista levantó a Ino por la cintura para ayudarla con el equilibrio.

-Tu amiga no es muy aguantadora que digamos.

-¿Eso piensas?- e Ino se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él –porque podemos hacerlo otra vez y otra más- Ino le lamia la oreja y bajaba por su cuello mientras que el de ojos azules solo sonreía nervioso, incomodo.

Hinata intentaba no ver, era vergonzoso mirar ese tipo de escenas. El bajista del grupo le ofreció una mano para levantarse, ella la acepto.

-Podría llevarlas a casa si quieres.

-¿Tú, ofreciéndote a un favor?- dijo el rubio sin poder creerlo, Hinata sin saber bien de a que iba prefirió rechazar.

-Esta bien, podemos regresar solas- la morena intento que Ino fuera con ella pero la rubia no se separaba del chico con el que se había acostado hace un rato.

-No puedes llevarla sola- Hinata suspiro.

-Esta bien.

El vocalista intentaba caminar con Ino entre brazos y jugueteos por parte de ella, Hinata y el otro chico los seguían de cerca. Una vez Ino sentada en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, el rubio le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Hinata.

-No es tan malo como parece- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, Hinata simplemente no entendió a que se refería.

Ino estuvo adormilada una vez se puso en marcha la camioneta, así que durante el camino solo hubo silencio, el único sonido era la suave voz de Hinata indicando que calles tomar, el ambiente en la camioneta no estaba lleno de incomodidad, en realidad era un silencio que Hinata podía apreciar, la falta de ruido solo se debía a una comodidad o quizá timidez pero no a un lugar vacío y eso la tranquilizaba.

-Es aquí- dijo Hinata y el bajista se estaciono –Ino despierta.

Bajaron de la camioneta, Hinata ayudo a Ino a caminar y llegar al sofá, era más que evidente que Hinata no podría llevarla más lejos si Ino no caminaba sor su cuenta, regreso a la puerta donde el pelirrojo encendía un cigarro más, no estaba segura de que hacer o decir para agradecerle.

-Amm y…yo gracias- sonrió suave y sinceramente para él.

El chico le alzo la barbilla con sus dedos y se estampo sobre sus labios, eso sorprendió a Hinata pero aún así intento corresponder el movimiento de los labios de él, era rápido y demandante.

-Soy Gaara- dijo una vez se separaron.

-Hi… Hinata- Gaara se llevo el cigarro de vuelta a la boca y camino de regreso a la camioneta para marcharse después.

Hinata puso sus manos en sus mejillas intentando calmar el calor que tenían, la habían besado por primera vez y la había besado un completo extraño y más aún le había gustado.

-Gaara- susurro antes de entrar a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Algo nuevo

.

.

Gaara mantenía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y en la otra un cigarrillo, caminando con un destino fijo, pasó el día anterior convenciendo a Naruto de obtener información de cierta chica rubia para saber el paradero de esa pequeña de ojos violáceos, no es secreto que a diferencia de sus amigos, Gaara solo resulte atractivo cuando esta arriba de un escenario en una presentación y eso es porque no sabe interactuar "correctamente" con las personas en general y eso le había dado su papel dentro de la banda.

Gaara no era agradable para las personas, no era sociable, ni inspiraba confianza como lo hacia Naruto; tampoco coqueteaba con juegos y risas como lo hacia Kiba para ganarse popularidad con las chicas; era inteligente y callado, pero no podía ser siquiera similar a Shikamaru ya que no podía pensar ver a su hermana como una chica y menos como una atractiva como lo hacia el tecladista; si se pareciera a alguien ese sería sin duda Sasuke, la única diferencia la hacia que él ignoraba a la mayoría de sus admiradoras y que Gaara les daba algo de atención estando callado y mirándolas fijamente hasta que ellas comenzaban a sentirse incomodas y de tener suerte con alguna terminaba arruinándolo después de acostarse con ellas o aún más simple que eso la chica no lo excitaba para llegar a lo físico, como Naruto decía "no era la correcta". Pero eso ya no le importaba o eso creyó hasta que la pequeña morena de esa fiesta no huyo de él e incluso lo dejo llevarla a casa y lo dejo besarla de forma rápida y audaz, o bueno no se apartó, por su mente pasaba la opción de acostarse con ella esa misma noche pero no conto con que la chica de Naruto, la de esa noche, terminara su velada muy pronto.

Pero esta oportunidad era un nuevo comienzo, estaba seguro de eso ya que una variante cambiaba, Naruto lo aconsejaba o más bien lo orillo a seguir sus concejos.

.

Esa mañana…

-Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Buscarla- Naruto río, Gaara solo lo miro.

-No puedes hacer solo eso.

-Claro que puedo.

-Bien- dijo pensativo Naruto –siempre haces eso y nunca te ha dado resultado, haz algo diferente.

-¿Cómo qué?- Gaara empezaba a ver el punto que su amigo quería exponer.

-Bueno si solo lo haces con ella no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado con las demás…- ¿podría ser que a Naruto le explotara la cabeza por pensar tanto desde temprano? Chasqueo los dedos -invítala a salir, tal vez si ella te conoce primero y tú a ella, incluso no se puede que sea mejor así. Si no se te ocurre ningún lugar puedes pedirle que venga a "El Club" y después del show pasas la noche con ella.

-No creo que acepte.

-Pues piensa en algo para convencerla y si después no quiere seguir en ese lugar la llevas a otro- Naruto se levanto del desayunador y antes de irse puso su mano en el hombro de Gaara –intenta que funcione aicho- con su pulgar toco el tatuaje de su frente, Gaara frunció el ceño y quito el dedo de Naruto de su frente –después de todo tuve que dormir con esa chica de nuevo solo para ti- Naruto camino a su habitación.

-Parecía que lo disfrutaste.

-Bueno el sexo es sexo, pero es mejor si es en el lugar y no en nuestro departamento, después de todo no sabemos si alguna de ellas es como la chica peli rosa que no deja en paz a Sasuke.

.

Decidió esperar afuera del lugar recargado en un poste cercano, según la rubia faltaban unos diez minutos para que ella saliera de su trabajo de medio tiempo, Gaara admitía que le sorprendió saber que esa pequeña apenas cursaba la preparatoria, la noche de la fiesta era claro que ella era menor que él pero por su cuerpo él supuso que no lo sería tanto, aunque realmente eso no le importaba.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado lentos para su gusto pero justo antes de perder la cordura la vio salir del establecimiento en el que trabajaba, lucia diferente con esa ropa, pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera lila, pero su cabellera larga y obscura la delataba, Gaara se acerco caminando a ella.

-¿Quieres compañía?- Hinata dio un pequeño brinco, se había asustado.

-Gaara- dijo cuando lo miro a esos ojos tan extraordinarios para ella, asintió.

Él la tomo de la mano y empezaron a andar, Hinata lo guiaba.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento, él estaba ansioso aunque no sabría decir bien porque, ella temerosa y segura a la vez.

-Gaara- su voz fue solo un susurro, él le dio su atención –necesito pasar a comprar algunas cosas- a un costado se veía la entrada de una pequeña tienda.

-Te sigo- contestó.

Entraron tomados de la mano, pero Hinata tuvo que romper ese toque para tomar lo que necesitaba de los estantes, Garra se mantenía cerca de ella, le gustaba verla moverse en algo tan cotidiano como lo eran las compras, Hinata trataba de bajar una botella de aceite de los estantes más altos así que él le ayudo en su pequeño sufrimiento al no alcanzarla.

-Gracias- sonrió para él y Gaara no lo soporto, se acerco tanto hasta chocar sus labios con los de ella, esta vez Hinata dio un ligero brinco y se separo, lucia sorprendida.

-Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte.

-N… no importa- el ambiente ahora era algo diferente entre ellos pero no para ser incomodo.

-¿Qué haces por este lugar?- fue el intento de Hinata por evitar el silencio incomodo después del beso.

-Quería verte- ella tenía un rubor en todo su rostro -el fin de semana la banda se presentara en "El Club" y quería invitarte- nunca la había invitado un chico a salir -se que no te gustan esos ambientes pero…

-Iré- contesto Hinata con algo de emoción en su voz.

Gaara se detuvo al reconocer la fachada de la casa donde días atrás había dejado a la morena.

-Entonces te veré después- ella sintió, él no quiso arriesgarse a que se retirara de nuevo por un beso así que solo levanto su mano en forma de despedida, el plan era ir más allá de algo ocasional y si la asustaba como a las anteriores haber ido ahí solo sería una mala jugada de su parte.

Ella había aceptado ya era una victoria para Gaara pero si ella continuaba sonriendo para él puede que no se conforme con unir sus labios, esa pequeña lo atraía más que a cualquier otra chica antes.

.

-"…me he puesto esta mirada en los ojos y estoy frente a las sombras. La vida solo dice las palabras que le hemos enseñado, y el silencio es un cristal opaco, el misterio es un muro del cual no hay nada."1- el ritmo y el acompañamiento seguían sonando para ir callando de a poco.

-Eso sonó bastante bien muchachos.

-Gracias Asuna- dijo Naruto.

-Abriremos en quince minutos, deberían dejar hasta aquí la prueba de sonido.

Había esperado el fin de semana de forma impaciente y Naruto lo había notado, la situación de ver a su compañero de cuarto mirando al reloj varias veces por día o verlo ir y venir por el departamento le divertía y le alegraba, por el momento esa pequeña chica le había dado una esperanza a su amigo, solo faltaba ver si Gaara podía contenerse un poco y no asustarla, después de todo ella era más chica que ellos a simple vista y según por lo que Ino le dijo al menos debe haber unos cinco años de diferencia entre ellos. Gaara se entretenía jugueteando con la plumilla de su bajo entre sus dedos, a Naruto le gustaba pensar que, quizá, si esto funcionaba para Gaara las letras de sus nuevas canciones serían aún más espectaculares.

-Tranquilo- su amigo rubio le puso una mano en el hombro cuando iban de regreso al escenario con una audiencia pidiendo por ellos –de seguro vino.


	4. Chapter 4

Algo nuevo

.

.

La energía en el ambiente aumento con la primer nota que salió disparada de las bocinas del lugar, canción tras canción la incitación del grupo por encender el animo del publico daba resultado.

-¡Gracias!- uno a uno fueron bajando del escenario mientras que el publico no dejaba de aplaudir su actuación, Gaara no perdió el tiempo y fue en busca de Hinata.

Le vio en una periquera cerca de la barra con un ligero vestido gris y esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios, debía calmarse la ultima vez que la beso ella termino apartándose pero al acercarse a ella no pudo resistirlo, tuvo que tocarla, paso el dorso de dos de sus dedos por la piel descubierta de su brazo, Hinata volteo a verle algo temerosa pero al ver que era Gaara pareció relajarse.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-Hola- dijo Naruto que llegaba justo detrás de Gaara –Naruto- extendió su mano a la chica frente a ellos.

-Hi… Hinata- estrecho su mano con la del rubio mientras que Gaara le veía con duda.

-Nos faltaron las presentaciones la otra noche- contesto el vocalista como si nada –Ino, déjame ayudarte con eso preciosa- ayudo a la rubia con el par de bebidas que traía.

-Parece que no puedo librarme de ti o ¿si?- dijo Ino de forma coqueta.

-Eso parece- Naruto rio nervioso.

-Estuvieron fantásticos… -Gaara no pudo escuchar lo ultimo que salió de los labios de Hinata pues la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-¿Bailas o lo haces solo entre sabanas?- la voz de Naruto se escuchaba sin ninguna dificultad.

-Averígualo- Ino le tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la pista, pero antes de alejarse Naruto miro a Gaara como indicando que lo demás dependía de él, y no perdió el tiempo, aprovecho la situación, se acerco a ella lo suficiente como para hablar en su oído y darse cuenta del suave aroma que ella tenía.

-¿Quieres salir?- Hinata asintió con timidez.

Gaara la tomo de la cintura llevándola por la puerta trasera asía un callejón con salida a la avenida principal, la camioneta negra que la había llevado a casa hace unas noches estaba estacionada ahí mismo, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los pocos carros que transitaban entrada la noche y el alboroto del local solo era un eco lejano.

-No pude escuchar bien lo que dijiste antes- Gaara se recargo en la camioneta, saco su cajetilla de cigarros y tomo uno para luego encenderlo en sus labios.

Verlo sudado, fumando en un callejón semi-oscuro hacia que Hinata se sintiera algo intimidad, él tenía mucha presencia y no solo se mostraba en el escenario, estando a solas así con él la aterraba un poco y la emocionaba también.

-Es… estuvieron fantásticos…- él quiso ser paciente esperando la otra parte de la oración, la que no pudo escuchar dentro –luces bien- Hinata no pudo más con la mirada de Gaara sobre ella, llevo una mano a su pecho y un rubor le encendió las mejillas.

Gaara se volteo a ver la avenida y dio una fumada más a su cigarrillo, la intención era ir más allá con ella, tenía que calmarse, el primer beso lo acepto pero segundo no, para él era difícil intentar descifrar el ambiente para saber si un tercer beso ahora mismo sería correspondido o la haría huir.

-¿Te gusto alguna?

-Todas se escuchan bien pero hay una- Hinata lo pensó un poco -"Amo tanto la luz adolescente de esta mañana..."2, amm… lo siento, no lo recuerdo bien- termino de decir con una tímida sonrisa.

Gaara aventó su cigarro sin importarle donde callera, dio un paso adelante, Hinata se asusto por un momento y dio el paso hacia atrás, él no dejaba de acercarse hasta quedar pegado a ella.

-"… y su tierna humedad"2- dijo acortando la distancia de sus labios con los de ella, Gaara no espero a meter la lengua en ella, el beso era demandante algo desesperado y torpe por parte de Hinata. Él lo había intentando pero simplemente, las líneas que ella había recordado de la canción encendieron su impulso por ella.

.

Hinata no supo en que momento entraron en la camioneta, en que momento la parte baja de su pequeño vestido se enrollo en su cintura, porque Gaara no traía camisa y porque las manos de él acariciaban sus piernas; el calor no quería salir de su cuerpo, el aroma varonil y sudoroso de Gaara le embriagaba los sentidos y sus besos, apasionados y desesperados la volvían loca, y aún así quería más. Él pareció leerle la mente y cumplió su silencioso capricho, sus labios bajaron en un tortuoso camino de mordidas y lamidas por su clavícula para luego bajar y sumergirse un poco en el escote de su vestido, sus manos subieron tocando habilidosamente sus costados por debajo de su ropa, en un movimiento rápido su prenda fue subiendo, Hinata se movió un poco para sacar ese molesto pedazo de tela del camino de Gaara que la toco hasta el más mínimo rastro de piel descubierta de ella; él gruño cuando Hinata se animo por fin a acariciar su espalda, en ese instante la miro a sus blanquecinos ojos con una petición sin palabras.

-Hazlo- soltó Hinata en un suspiro placentero.

Al oírla Garra rasgo sus pantis e introdujo un dedo en su intimidad dando comienzo a la preparación de la pequeña Hyuga para su nueva experiencia, lo disfrutaba tanto que sentía que tenia que devolver el favor, su delicada mano fue a dar con su pantalón, Gaara volvió a gruñir de placer al sentir el tímido tacto de ella sobre su cubierta excitación, él desabrocho su pantalón le tomo su curiosa mano y la sumergió en sus bóxer, Hinata dio un leve respingón al sentir su longitud tan caliente pero cuando sintió que él metía más dedos en ella y el placer que eso la hacia sentir perdió algo de decoro y lo acaricio, Gaara volvió a sus labios, los violaba con demencia y se perdió en ellos hasta que una punzada de dolor la invadió, era como si la hubieran partido a la mitad, unas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus dulces ojos y Gaara se detuvo en su interior, sus caricias se volvieron suaves, lentas, sus labios humedecían sus pezones por sobre su sostén y Hinata se fue relajando. El calor dio reinicio en pocos segundos, al principio algo incomodo pero Gaara aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas de forma constante, sin prisa. Ella se sentía desmayar del placer que le daba el acto, Gaara arrodillado en el asiento con un brazo rodeándole por la cintura y con su mano se apoyaba en el asiento del copiloto, Hinata le rodeaba la cadera con sus piernas y su cabeza caía asía atrás apoyándose en el asiento trasero, el ambiente solo admitía los sonidos húmedos de sus sexos en contacto, los suaves gemidos y suspiros de Hinata junto con los ocasionales gruñidos de la garganta de Gaara hasta el momento de llegar al éxtasis.

.

.

.

.

1 Fragmento de "si pudieras escarbar en mi pecho" poema de Jaime Sabines.

2 Fragmento de "la primer lluvia del año" poema de Jaime Sabines.


	5. Chapter 5

Algo nuevo

.

.

Hinata seguía sin creer en lo que había pasado, ella no pudo haber… ¿o si? Cada que pasaba por el espejo se veía con atención por si algo en ella había cambiado pero no notaba nada diferente, ella no era inocente ni tampoco ignorante, si no lo imagino su cabeza, ella tuvo sexo por primera vez aquella noche y aunque técnicamente sabia de que iba la cosa no tenía ningún dato de que sucedía después, se la pasaba repitiendo en su mente un cuestionario cuyas respuestas solo la angustiaban más; ¿lo hiciste? Si, ¿estas segura?... ¿con quién? Gaara, ¿dónde? En su camioneta, ¿por qué?... ¿te gusto? Mucho. Hinata se sentó en el piso con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho tapándose los oídos.

-Hinata, querida ¿te sientes bien?- su jefa le cuestionaba al verla tan extraña en el piso de la cocina.

-Lo siento, no se que sucede conmigo hoy, ¿podría ir a casa temprano? Solo por esta vez- estaba apenada pero no creía poder hacer su trabajo en este estado.

-Claro que si ¿quieres que te lleve?

-No, esta bien- este día era el peor de la semana después de lo que paso, si es que paso.

Hinata se cambio el uniforme del trabajo y salió del local, no le encontraba sentido a estar preocupada por el asunto pero después de su perdida ella había dejado de lado esos pensamientos de adolescente, de preocuparse por si tenía novio o estaba sola, de los problemas entre compañeros de clase, de todas las situaciones sexuales, esos asuntos parecían tan pequeños y estúpidos en comparación de su dolor por la soledad. Era por eso que le parecía tan increíble e improbable que ella aceptara tener relaciones con nada menos que un desconocido, porque eso era él un desconocido, un hombre mayor que ella incluso podría ser mayor que Neji, tal vez, aunque Hinata había dejado de buscar a los príncipes de cuento desde que tenía como 8 años haber dado su primer experiencia a un adulto, que si lo pensaba con lógica, se había aprovechado de la situación, esa parte no le cabía en la cabeza, ella era más lista ¿o no? Gaara la había llevado a su casa, sabia donde vivía, días después él la fue a buscar a su trabajo, sabía donde trabajaba y fue él quien la invito a ir a ese lugar y fue él el que la llevo afuera donde la camioneta; corrió la ultima cuadra para llegar a su casa, cerro con un portazo y se echo a llorar, si es que eso había pasado y le quedaba algo de dignidad no se permitiría llorar en publico. Llevaba un largo rato compadeciéndose a si misma hasta que su móvil empezó a sonar, sorbió su nariz y limpio sus lágrimas con las largas mangas de su sudadera lila, tomo su móvil y lo contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-Hinata- esa voz, tranquila, profunda, varonil.

Hinata se tapo la boca y volvió a sollozar, puede que se ahogara en un vaso de agua, puede que en realidad todo haya sido un sueño y Gaara solo la invito porque quiso hacerlo sin ninguna intensión escondida.

-Hinata- se escucho de nuevo en el auricular, pero ella no reacciono, hasta que el tono sonó.

Se acerco a la cocina y dejo el móvil con extrema delicadeza en la barra de la cocina, como si con cualquier brusquedad fuera explotar, ahora él tenía su numero de móvil, ¿Quién era Gaara? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Por qué rayos no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto? No importaba si había perdido su virginidad, siempre que no quedara embarazada estaría bien, no era la gran cosa ¿y qué si lo hizo con Gaara? Ino se acuesta con los chicos en cada fiesta, pero la incertidumbre de no saber si fue real o no le impedía pensar con calma. El móvil sonó de nuevo "número desconocido" se leía en la pantalla táctil tal vez era él de nuevo, la pequeña voz de la lógica se escuchaba lejana en su cabeza le decía que solo debía preguntarle pero ella era muy tímida para eso, el móvil se silencio de nuevo.

Hinata se dio el valor suficiente para evitar esos pensamientos por unos minutos, minutos en los que limpio su cara del rastro de la autocompasión, evitando verse en los espejos, calmando su respiración para que el oxigeno llegara a su cerebro, había estado feliz, con la invitación de esa ocasión, solo Ino la invitaba, solo Ino la miraba sin lastima y le tenía paciencia, fue agradable que alguien más la invitara a salir, Gaara si era intimidante, tenía presencia, era un joven adulto reservado, era atractivo y atento en una forma nueva, original, la había salvado de estrellarse contra la pared, se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa a causa de su amiga en estado de ebriedad, la llevo afuera donde no tuviera que soportar un ambiente que le resultaba asfixiante. El timbre sonó por la casa, Hinata seguía inmersa en los aspectos positivos que atendió sin reaccionar realmente al llamado, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el pelirrojo que ocupaba sus pensamientos en los últimos días con esos encantadores ojos aguamarina, respirando algo agitado, un poco de sudor caía de su frente y aunque su rostro estaba perfectamente en esa expresión apacible lucia como su viniera de hacer ejercicio, dio un paso adentro de su casa y la estrecho en sus brazos; ahí estaba de nuevo, el calor de esa noche, ese calor que no desaparecía por más que sudaras, se quedaba ahí y mientras más te movieras para deshacerte de él lo único que lograbas era incrementarlo más hasta que te quemaras en el.

-¿Estas bien?- su tono era pesado, preocupado –no estabas en tu trabajo- Gaara se separo con lentitud -te llame…- él pudo verla mejor y lo noto, en su mirada, sus ojos estaban hinchados e irritados -te lastime- Hinata lo vio sin entender –te hice daño esa noche ¿no es así?- ella se sorprendió, si había pasado, ellos tuvieron sexo.

-¿Co… cómo tien...es mi núme...ro de móvil?- Hinata estaba por desmallarse, lo estaba encarando quería obtener las respuesta a las preguntas que se había estado haciendo toda la semana.

-Naruto- ella ato los cabos sueltos, Ino dormía con el rubio de la banda era por eso que Gaara sabia donde estaba ella –yo entiendo si me tienes miedo, no te culpo.

-No me das miedo- y así era –pero estoy asustada por lo que siga después de esa noche- dijo muy bajo, pero él la escucho muy bien.

-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

Anduvieron por largo rato sujetados de las manos, el viento hacía rodar las hojas secas por el piso y mecía el cabello de Hinata que le cubría el rostro de tanto en tanto, se sentaron en una banca de un bello paso adornado por árboles altos y algunas flores, Gaara se interponía a la dirección del viento evitando que le diera a Hinata directo en la cara.

-No soy bueno en estas cosas- él la veía directo a los ojos, con una mirada intensa que le impedía a Hinata apartar la vista de él –me gustas- fue directo, sin discurso explicando sus sentimientos, solo lo dijo –se que soy impulsivo y no quise lastimarte.

-No lo hiciste- Gaara había sido gentil, apasionado y delicado cuando debió serlo o al menos así lo sintió ella.

-Entonces… ¿te molesta que te busque?- Hinata negó, Gaara se acerco a ella, Hinata no se aparto ni un milímetro –así que ¿esta bien para ti?- ella cerro la distancia con beso fugas en los labios de él.

-Si lo esta.

Hinata no sentía mariposas en el estomago al estar con él, tampoco era que Gaara fuera vital en su vida en este momento; lo que si, era que el estar con él era magnético, le atraían sus ojos, su aspecto sereno, su porte inmutable y el tacto de su piel le daba seguridad, él la veía y le pedía estar con ella, Hinata no se sentía con el poder de negarle eso.

.

Neji había terminado temprano su trabajo, sabia que ha dejado a Hinata cenar sola desde la mudanza y que el cambio no ha sido bueno para ella, pero tristemente esta no era la primer perdida para él aunque tampoco era sencillo perder a las únicas personas que le dieron la mano cuando sucedió la primera vez. Suspiro con cansancio, la única familia que tenía ahora era su pequeña prima Hinata que desde lo sucedido lucia bastante rota, a Neji se le acababan las formas de razonar con ella sobre algunas decisiones que había tomado durante los últimos meses, el más urgente, según él, su amistad con Ino, esa chica era un problema andante, su forma de vestir, su actitud que parecía estar encendida siempre en doble sentido y su falta de limites, él era mayor que ella pero eso no parecía detenerla en ningún momento para incomodarlo con algún coqueteo de mal gusto, sin embargo su compañía era lo único que distraía a su prima pero eso no quitaba que ella no era una buena influencia para Hinata. Al menos el día de hoy podría hacerle compañía a su dulce prima y con algo más de trabajo restablecer el lazo que tenían antes. Estaciono el auto y antes de bajar vio por el retrovisor a Hinata que venia llegando acompañada de un sujeto pelirrojo, ella debió estar en casa hace horas y fuera de la rubia no tenía más amigos por el vecindario, bajo de inmediato para luego dar un portazo al cerrar el auto, el ruido hizo a ambos chicos mirar, Gaara con su semblante serio de siempre, Hinata se asusto, soltó la mano de Gaara y se hundió un poco en sus hombros.

-Hinata entra a la casa- ella volteo a de soslayo a su acompañante, pero no pudo leerle.

-Neji…- quiso hablar, su primo solía sacar las peores conclusiones de forma rápida.

-Dije, entra a la casa.

-Ve- dijo bajo el de ojos aguamarina.

Hinata no insistió más por quedarse, dio unos pasos y entro a la casa, una vez dentro se paro de pintitas recargándose en la puerta para equilibrarse y observo por el ojillo de la puerta lo que sucedía.

Los jóvenes se quedaron solos en la entrada, ambos altos, ambos atractivos, ambos con miradas frías y ninguno dijo nada por segundos.

-Sabaku no…

-Ahórrate la presentación, deja en paz a Hinata- el porte de Neji detonaba firmeza y sus ojos lucían amenazantes, pero eso no doblego ni un poco a Gaara.

-Lo haré, cuando ella me lo pida- no estuvo ahí más tiempo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

Neji chasqueo la lengua ese sujeto le irritaba, lucia de su edad y caminaba junto a Hinata, para Neji él solo buscaba aprovecharse, el castaño respetaba a su prima pero no era ciego, sabia que Hinata era mucho más que atractiva y ahora estaba en sus manos, legal y moralmente, el deber de cuidar y proteger a su prima. Entro en la casa.

-Hinata- la chica lo miro asustada junto a la puerta –si vuelve a acercarse a ti debes avisarme.

-¿Neji?

-Tipos como él no traen nada bueno, ¿de acuerdo?- Hinata asintió, esto de mentirle a Neji se estaba volviendo un habito, uno que no le causaba remordimiento alguno.


	6. Chapter 6

Algo nuevo

.

.

Aunque a Neji le preocupaba que su pequeña prima pasara tanto tiempo con Ino Yamanaka últimamente le relajaba ver que Hinata no adoptaba las manías de la rubia sin importar el aumento de tiempo de convivencia entre ellas, ella seguía vistiendo de forma habitual, continuaba teniendo ese carácter dulce y amable; realmente le daba un respiro pensar que solo se juntaba con ella por la simple compañía, claro que hubiera preferido que sus amistades fueran más tranquilas pero a su protegida le costaba desenvolverse, así que, para un nuevo comienzo estaba bien.

-Te veré mañana- Hinata beso en la mejilla a su primo, Neji la tomo del brazo antes de que ella saliera directo a la puerta.

-Diviértete- su prima le sonrió, a Neji le gustaba volver a ver esa tierna sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Hinata.

Era la quinta vez en tres meses que Hinata decía ir a una pijamada a casa de Ino y claro que dormía en casa de Ino pero también se cambiaba de ropa en su casa y solo regresaban a dormir ya entrada la madrugada pues ellas asistían a cualquier club o fiesta donde Gaara se presentara con la banda, algunos lugares incluso fuera de la ciudad pero para la Hyuga lo valía si podía tener tiempo con el pelirrojo, aunque eso implicaba que la mayoría de las veladas terminaran con lidiar con su amiga completamente borracha. Pero es que al estar con Gaara todo daba un vuelco, él no la había tocado como aquella noche, pero paseaban por las calles tranquilas por la noche, siempre la mantenía cerca a él y aunque no intercambiaban muchas palabras entre ellos si había muchos besos y bastantes caricias, que hacían a Hinata sentirse algo húmeda y con ganas de tener en su cuerpo el calor que la quema cada que él la penetra y aún así con ir tomados de las manos era como tenerlo dentro de ella. Era magnetismo. Así le decía a lo sentía al estar con ese hombre, en cada tocada de la banda, cada que él la sorprendía yendo simplemente a caminar del trabajo a su casa, cuando tenían una cita improvisada donde Gaara la llevaba a comer o al cine las tardes de su descanso en el trabajo e incluso cuando la llamaba a su móvil durante la noche solo para escucharla leer algún libro o ayudarla con problemas que ella no entendía de su tarea; todas y cada una de esas experiencias la atraían a él, Gaara la jalaba como si fuera un imán a tal punto de creer que ni aunque quisiera alejarse de él podría hacerlo. Le fascinaba sentirse de ese modo.

-¿Estas bien?- Hinata levanto la mira a sus bellos ojos aguamarina.

-Si- dijo para volver a acurrucarse en sus brazos.

Hinata estaba sentada junto a él recargando su cabeza en su hombro, Gaara le rodeaba con un brazo los hombros mientras la otra mano de Gaara se hundía en el diminuto vestido para tocarle la piel de su pierna, la banda saldría de gira la próxima semana y lo que menos quería Hinata ahora era despegarse de su hermoso pelirrojo no importaba cuanta gente estaba ahí con ellos en el privado del lugar donde habían tocado, la banda y algunas personas más tenían una mini fiesta pues seguirían unos meses de presentaciones y horas en carretera era quizá el ultimo chance para relajarse.

-Hinata también vendrás ¿verdad?- ella miró a Naruto algo adormilada –el domingo haremos un maratón de películas en nuestro departamento ¿vendrás no?

Pero no hubo tiempo de que Hinata contestara pues el rubio sonrió cuando una Ino pasada de copas lo abrazo por la espalda metiendo sus manos a su pantalón para luego alejarse entre risas.

Gaara la levanto de la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas, apegándola a su pecho en un abrazo que rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, para luego recargar su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-¿Iras?

-Solo si quieres.

-Quiero que vallas y quiero que pases la noche conmigo.

En el último mes él sacaba, en cualquier oportunidad, el que pasaran una noche juntos, sonaba tonto pero a Hinata eso la asustaba, habían compartido veladas enteras incluso en una ocasión les gano el amanecer mientras daban un paseo pero nunca en su casa, en su cuarto y mucho menos en su cama, esas cosas era para mayores, puede que para Gaara, un joven de 24 años fuera normal pero no para una chica de 16 y peor aún, creía que si algo tan serio como eso pasaba ya no se trataría de magnetismo, si no, de necesidad.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo apenada.

-¿Por qué no?- los labios de Gaara besaban su cuello con pasión que hacia que ella cerrara las piernas intentando mantener tranquila sus ansias por más.

-Tengo miedo- en ese momento él se detuvo, bajo a Hinata de sus piernas con suavidad y la volvió a dejar sentada en el lugar de antes; se levanto y la dejo ahí.

La culpa era de ella, bien sabia que a él le preocupada lastimarla y ella le había dicho que tenia miedo y para él eso era como haber dicho que le tenia miedo. Hinata no perdió tiempo y salió en busca de Gaara, en cuanto abrió la puerta del privado sintió el calor sofocante del lugar, bajo las escaleras, quería darse prisa y alcanzarlo de seguro estaba afuera fumando pero la multitud de la pista no era fácil de evadir; sintió una mano en su trasero por debajo del vestido pero el tacto era totalmente diferente al de Gaara, cuando dio la vuelta su hombre de ojos aguamarina sostenía a un sujeto por el cuello, lo estaba asfixiando.

-¡Gaara basta!- Hinata entro en pánico, no quería que él tuviera problemas después – ¡Gaara por favor!- las manos de Hinata fueron al rostro de su imán y lo giro un poco.

-Él te toco- el tono que había en su voz le dio un escalofrió en la espalda.

-¡Estoy bien por favor déjalo!- él no soltaba al chico, Hinata en un acto desesperado se apego tanto a su brazo que sus pechos se aplastaban un poco luciendo más grandes de lo que ya eran - ¡Gaara por favor quiero que tú me toques!- su pelirrojo la miro un segundo para luego bajar a ver por su escote las deliciosas tetas de la morena, Gaara soltó al sujeto, la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro afuera del lugar; cuando el fresco de la noche le dio en la cara noto la camioneta donde perdió su virginidad y se sonrojo intensamente. Algunos gemidos se escuchaban en el interior pero eso no detuvo a Gaara, que la llevo atrás de la camioneta y devoro su boca en el proceso.

-Eres mía- dijo demandante, bajando el cierre de su vestido.

-Si- el vestido callo al piso con ayuda del bajista.

-Solo yo puedo tocarte- rompió su sujetador y se llevo a la boca uno de sus pechos y al otro le dio atención con su mano.

-S… si Ga… Gaara- le excitación en su cuerpo la hacia tartamudear, lo anhelaba, al fin la tomaría como aquella noche.

Gaara no tenía delicadeza, ni tampoco amabilidad en su tacto, sus caricias eran desesperadas, demandantes y solo hacían a Hinata gemir, las manos de ella buscaban desabrochar el pantalón de Gaara lográndolo con mucha torpeza, él la giro una vez su miembro quedo libre, Hinata alcanzo a poner las manos sobre la camioneta antes de estrellarse en ella, él restregaba su pene en sus nalgas y con ambas manos le toqueteaba los cenos.

-¡AH!- el gemido de Hinata había sido agudo y delicioso a los oídos de Gaara al momento de pellizcar sus pezones.

La mirada blanquecina se cruzo con un par de ojos azules que estaban dentro del vehículo, Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando esos labios le sonrieron, en ese momento Gaara adentraba su excitación en su entrada de un solo golpe.

-AHHH- sus piernas permanecían bien abiertas para que él entrara más profundo y Hinata solo tocaba el piso con las puntas de sus pies.

Gaara le chupaba y le mordía el cuello dejándole marcas que serían visibles por varios días, las embestidas que le daba la empujaban a la camioneta y por el exquisito placer que él le daba a su pequeño cuerpo la debilidad de sus brazos la hacían pegar sus pechos a la camioneta, los ojos azules no le quitaban la vista de encima y Hinata tampoco podía hacer mucho para evitar verla; brincaba con rapidez, la cabellera amarilla lucia muy despeinada, y unas manos le amasaban sus pechos, Ino tenía la cara impresa de puro placer la misma expresión que ella debía tener al tener a su hermoso Dios de ojos hipnóticos cogiéndola con rudeza y desesperación.

-¡AH GAARA!- las paredes de Hinata apretaban tanto el mástil de Gaara al llegar a su orgasmo que no le dejo mucho tiempo antes de eyacular con un gruñido ahogado en su garganta que le erizó la piel a Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

Algo nuevo

.

.

Hinata no había bebido nada pero se veía como si tuviera resaca, no quería levantarse de la cama tampoco recordaba haber ido a la cama, solo recordaba a Gaara siendo muy intenso con ella detrás de la camioneta. Quería volver a sentirlo así.

-Buenos días dormilona- Ino lucia con energía para tener resaca. La rubia estaba sentada a un lado de ella en la cama.

-Buenos días ¿qué hora es?- Hinata apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se sentía pesada.

-Están por dar las 12- su amiga no dejaba de verla con cara picara –y…

-¿Y?

-Por favor Hinata, ¿la tiene grande?- la morena no agarraba el hilo de lo que hablaba la rubia –es decir se que lo hace bien, con la expresión que tenías, hasta a mi me excitaste- hablaba de anoche.

Ino la había visto detrás de la camioneta siendo tomada por Gaara mientras a ella la tomaban dentro de aquella camioneta.

-Particularmente no me acercaría a tipos así, quien sabe que tipo de manías tengan para follar…- Hinata no hablaría del tema, lo que pasaba entre su pelirrojo y ella era solo entre ellos, se levanto de la cama –después de ver tu cara la verdad me dan ganas de abrir las piernas para él ¿Hinata?

-Son casi las 12 ¿no? Debo volver o Neji se preocupara.

-Tu primo debería relajarse y no me molestaría ayudarlo con eso.

Hinata tomo su pequeña mochila y sus tenis.

-Adiós y gracias por dejarme quedar Ino.

Le molestaba que su amiga hablara así de ambos chicos, Neji era libre de hacer lo que quisiera pero Ino no dejaba de decir cosas como esa, su primo solo tenia la firme decisión de cumplir sus deberes antes que su vida, aunque eso fuera algo triste ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso y con Gaara, bueno por alguna razón ella sintió que ese fue un limite, el bajista la veía a ella, no a Ino ni a cualquier otra chica, la miraba a ella, él mismo había ido a buscarla y decirle a la cara que le gustaba, Gaara solo podía estar con ella, él era su imán y Hinata era atraída por él. Ino ya tenía al rubio para divertirse.

.

-Hinata, justo a tiempo- un emocionado Neji la llamo desde la cocina -mira lo que nos consiguió Tenten- la chica pudo darse cuenta del aspecto decaído de la amiga de su primo –son pases para una noche en las aguas termales, tendremos que salir hoy por la tarde para…

-Lo siento- había tarde de película donde Gaara –una prima de Ino vino de visita y prometí salir con ellas esta tarde- el entusiasmo de Neji desapareció de su rostro.

-Bueno… un Hyuga cumple su palabra- el intento fallido por unir los lazos con su prima lo decepcionó, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

-¿Por qué no van ustedes? Así no se desperdician los pases- ofreció a ambos castaños.

-Es una buena idea Neji, después de todo son difíciles de conseguir los pases a ese lugar- dijo la castaña buscando convencer a su amigo.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, disculpen- Neji salió de la cocina.

Realmente se había emocionado por recuperar a su prima pero cada vez Hinata parecía ser absorbida por aquella amiga suya, una cosa era perder a la familia pero le resultaba mucho más doloroso que su prima prefiriera a otros en vez de a él.

-Neji- Hinata llamo a la puerta de su habitación –deberías pensar en ir con Tenten será bueno para despejarte del trabajo- pero su primo no contesto, ella suspiró –me voy, volveré para la cena.

La puerta se abrió justo antes de que diera vuelta para irse.

-Hinata, intenta no hacer planes para el próximo fin de semana- la morena asintió.

De cualquier forma Gaara no estaría por algún tiempo gracias a la gira, así que realmente no tendría nada que hacer.

.

Su mirada blanquecina se topo con su bello pelirrojo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, camino hasta llegar a él y fue recibida con un beso y una mordida en su labio inferior, a Gaara no le había gustado la idea de quedarse de ver en un punto medio pero Hinata no quería causarle problemas, después de todo Neji no la dejaría pasar el tiempo con aquel chico. No demoraron mucho en llegar al departamento, era algo pequeño pero solo vivían dos personas en el y por lo que le había dicho Gaara solo lo usaban para dormir.

-Hinata- la alegre voz de Naruto hizo presencia –bienvenida, aunque algo temprano…

Gaara la jalo de la mano pasando de largo al rubio y metiéndose a una habitación.

-¿Gaara?- sus labios chocaron en una desesperada fricción por tocarse.

Hinata cerró los ojos, le gustaba sentir de esa forma la intensidad de aquel muchacho. Las manos de Gaara desabrocharon y lo fueron bajando por sus muslos, ella sabia bien lo que vendría a continuación y no lo detendría, es más buscaría contribuir de alguna manera, llevo sus manos al borde de su pantalón pero él no la dejo siquiera intentar hacer algo pues le dio la vuelta, Hinata echo la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo tocarla en esa zona tan personal con insistencia, así era aquel chico, intenso. Con su mano libre Gaara se saco la erección que tan prontamente le había ocasionado aquella chiquilla, se coloco el condón y así tan de repente entro en ella, Hinata se doblo asía adelante por la sensación de tenerle dentro y moverse con esa fuerza tan familiar con la que la tocaba siempre, solo pudo sostenerse de las manos de Gaara que estaban bien colocadas en su cadera para evitar caer al piso de boca. Se sentía algo avergonzada al gemir tan alto, afuera de aquella habitación el rubio amigo de su chico podría llegar a escucharla pero simplemente con el pelirrojo entrando de aquella forma no le era posible calmar su volumen, sus paredes se estrecharon encerrando al miembro de Gaara de forma aun más deliciosa para él.

-¡AHHH!- Hinata sentía que perdía la fuerza y la razón, así eran los orgasmos que aquel chico le hacia sentir.

El muchacho no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando Hinata apenas podía sostenerse con una mano en el piso y la otra enterrándole las uñas en su mano en la cadera de ella hasta varios segundos después que logro derramarse dentro de aquel envoltorio que cubría a su pene.

La hojiblanco no podía enfocar bien por el placer que se mantenía en su organismo aun después de su clímax, aun después de que Gaara llegara al suyo, la debilidad en la que se encontraba su cuerpo la hizo moverse como muñeca de trapo ante los movimientos del bajista y de alguna forma termino nuevamente frente a él, frente a esos exóticos ojos aguamarina, el pelirrojo la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, levantándole los pies del piso, nada de eso lo notaba ella, solo podía mirara aquella profunda mirada, aquella vista que la intrigaba de alguna manera, esos bellísimos ojos que la llamaban, la hipnotizaban, pedían por ella y Hinata lo sentía como su hogar; con la poca fuerza que logro exprimirle a su cuerpo subió sus manos a los hombros de él y con duda fue tentando a sus labios con los de ella, Gaara la dejo acercarse lentamente hasta sellar ambos labios y le permitió marcar su propio ritmo en aquel beso, uno bastante torpe, bastante lento para el gusto de él pero que mantuvo con ella por largo rato más, sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos grandes y cautivadores que se entrecerraban con algo de pereza y melosidad, como si se negaran a cerrarse completamente y dejar de mirarlo. Esa chiquilla lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y ella parecía no percatarse de eso.


	8. Chapter 8

Algo nuevo

.

.

Hinata se sentía cohibida, en un instante, placentero instante, el ambiente en aquel departamento cambió radicalmente, los integrantes de la banda habían llegado al igual que algunas personas más, ahora notaba con más claridad el reducido tamaño de aquel departamento; el guitarrista había llegado agitado y Naruto se burlo de que el moreno algún día moriría intentando escapar del "chicle", el otro moreno de la banda discutía con una rubia sobre porqué no paso por ella, en otro espacio un chico con capucha y lentes oscuros estaba tranquilo recargado en la pared, el barullo estaba de la pequeña estancia a la cocineta haciendo que el espacio se sintiera un tanto claustrofobico.

-¿Y esta?- el baterista miraba a Hinata con curiosidad.

-Pero que modales Kiba, ella es Hinata- Naruto como si con eso bastara para explicar.

-De nuevo- el rubio comenzó a reír, aquel castaño lo miro irritado.

-Si que eres lento, Ella es Hinata- las últimas palabras las dijo tan lento como si a Kiba le costará comprender cada una.

-¡Pedazo de subnormal!- grito molesto el de marcas en las mejillas -me refiero a ¿quién rallos es Hinata?

-Pues ella- Naruto se tomaba el estómago por tanto reír.

La forma tan fuerte de reír del compañero de Gaara incomodaba a Hinata, hasta el momento en que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por los hombros.

-Ella es mía- dijo Gaara de lo más natural.

La rubia se acercó a ella como inspeccionándola.

-Parece que tienes enamorado a mi hermano- la Hyuga se sonrojó al máximo.

"¿E...namo...rado de m...i?" Penso Hinata, eso le parecía improbable y muy bochornoso también.

-Más te vale no asustar a esta, es adorable- la expresión de la rubia era como si hubiera visto a un pequeño cachorro hacer una graciosada.

-¿Veremos películas o sólo estamos aquí para ver cuanto le dirá esta chica a Gaara?- hablo el guitarrista, desviando la atención a la verdadera razón del porque estaban ahí.

De alguna manera todos se acomodaron en la pequeña estancia, algunos en el piso y otros en los sillones, los platones con botana rondaban de mano en mano y de vez en cuando alguna petición por pausar la película por necesidad de ir al baño daban motivo a abuchear a alguien. Pero nada de eso le importaba a Gaara que deleitaba sus ojos con aquella morena que dormía tranquila en sus brazos, ignorando el ruido que los rodeaba, estaba sentado en el borde del sillón con aquella pequeña chica sentada en sus piernas y su cabeza recargada en su hombro, gracias a la poca luz que brindaba la pantalla podía ver a medias los rasgos de su rostro. No usaba ropa ajustada ni diminuta como en aquellos clubes y fiestas donde la banda se presentaba, tenía una sudadera lila que le quedaba algo holgada y unos pantalones poco ajustados, su cabello suelto y un tanto despeinado y aún así le parecía la chica más bella y cautivadora que jamás vio en su vida.

Pasaban de las 12 am cuando terminaron con la selección de películas, todos se estiraban antes de retirarse a sus respectivas viviendas, la banda saldría en unas horas más de gira. Gaara llevo en brazos a su pequeña chica a su dormitorio y la recostó en la cama.

-Ya sabes que no puedes obligarla- la voz de su hermana sonó en la puerta.

-Pensé que ya te ibas- fue su forma de decir "no te metas".

-Venía a despedirme- la rubia llego hasta donde su hermano -más te vale que uses la cabeza.

-Como digas- al ser mayor la chica parecía sentirse con el derecho de decirle que hacer.

-Hablo en cerio Gaara, a simple vista se ve que es mucho menor que tú y al verla tan tímida esta noche debe ser una consentida- su hermano le vio molesto -mi punto es, que te puedes meter en problemas si no piensas lo que haces; sus padres se preocuparán si no llega a dormir sólo por un capricho de un chico mayor que ella.

-Lo se- aún así nada de lo que dijera su hermana lo haría retroceder, no esta noche.

.

La madrugada avanzaba y Hinata seguía durmiendo, tenía un rato que se movía en la cama y por sí sola se despertó, a Gaara lo cautivo ver abrirse con pereza a aquellos ojos blanquecinos frente a él.

-Gaara- murmuro su chica antes de cerrar de nuevo sus ojos -¡Gaara!

El grito que dio Hinata lo asusto aunque su expresión no lo mostró, Hinata miraba todo oscuro, no parecía la estancia, no había ruido alguno más que un ronquido lejano, deba ser tarde, se alarmo bajo esa conclusión. Salió de la cama, palpó sus piernas y para su sorpresa se encontraba desnuda.

-¿Mi móvil?- dijo ignorando el punto de no traer ropa.

-En el buró.

Hinata fue hasta el y lo tomo en sus manos, se asusto cuando vio 3 llamadas pérdidas y 2 mensajes de Neji, lo desbloqueo y leyó los mensajes: "decidí ir a las aguas termales con Tenten, ¿estarás bien sola?", "vamos de salida, volveré mañana temprano, lo prometo". Suspiró relajando su cuerpo de la tensión de hace unos instantes; miro al pelirrojo que se encontraba un en la cama tan tranquilo, mirándola. El frío hizo presencia consciente en su cuerpo y se metió de inmediato a la cama a taparse con la cobija.

-Gaara, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- su voz sonó como una reprimenda al estilo de una madre dulce.

-Quería una noche contigo- dijo sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Ella lo sabía, él lo pedía siempre.

-Lo se pero...

-Te llevare a casa- Gaara hizo ademan de levantarse pero Hinata lo detuvo del brazo.

-Ya es muy tarde- y se ruborizo ante las ganas que ella también tenía de estar con él.

-¿Estas molesta?- a Gaara siempre le ha costado leer a las personas.

-Sólo... bueno...- ella hizo una pausa -a m...i pr...imo n...o...

-Lo se- la ojiblanco bajo la mirada avergonzada por la situación -pero no me apartare de ti hasta que tú no me lo pidas.

-Deberíamos dormir- buscaba cambiar el tema, le gustaba y abochornaba esa frase tan sincera que dijo.

-Ya dormí un par de horas- contesto acariciando la mejilla de su chica.

-No es bueno que duermas tan poco- dijo la Hyuga con preocupación.

-Esta bien, no suelo dormir mucho.

Hinata se quedo pensando un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una forma de ayudar a su pelirrojo a dormir, extendió sus brazos, Gaara lo tomo como una invitación a otra cosa muy diferente de lo que realmente Hinata quería tratar y se abalanzó a los pechos de ella comenzando a besarlos con ánimo, eso sonrojo a la chica.

-Es...per...a- apenas pudo decir -no e...s para es...o, quiero que duermas conmigo.

-Esta bien, no me iré de aquí.

Gaara estuvo a punto de retirarse de esa zona del cuerpo de ella, pero Hinata lo impidió rodeándole con sus brazos la cabeza y acariciando su cabellera rojiza. Era extraño como esa caricia suya lo arrullaba, su aroma suave lo embriagaba, la sujeto con procesión de la cintura y se dejo llevar al sueño con aquella chica, su chica haciéndole esos mimos.


	9. Chapter 9

Algo nuevo

.

.

Esa vez a Hinata la despertó una mordida en el pezón, Gaara no se disculpó, es más lo seguía haciendo, la tocaba sólo como él la tocaba y se hundió en ella sólo como Gaara sabía hacerlo, con fuerza. La pequeña no tenía idea de sí había otra forma de hacerlo, el bajista había sido el primero y el único que la tocaba, ella recordaba cada movimiento y comenzaba a animarse a tocarlo también en esa última ocasión Hinata mordió la oreja de él y Gaara simplemente subio el ritmo, le metió más la lengua en aquel beso, la toco como queriendo perforar en su piel con los dedos y llegaba más profundo en su interior, a la de ojos blanquecinos le gustaba estar abajo de él, ver su rostro mirándola y su cuerpo moverse agitado dándole sensaciones únicas, tener su cuerpo sudoroso, lo disfrutaba y le gustaba pensar que a Gaara también le gustaba.

Ella estaba enamorada aunque aún no lo llamaba así, Hinata se sentía segura con aquel chico, atraída, completa, aquel muchacho era algo nuevo en su vida vacía de ilusiones y sueños, era por eso que le extrañaba tanto y que disfrutaba aquellas llamadas aún si las conversaciones no eran lo que ella esperaba:

-¿Cómo?- pregunto por quinta vez de forma temerosa, tal vez desesperara al chico y él terminara odiándola.

-La distancia viene en km y el tiempo en hrs, la medida de velocidad es km/hr, entonces...- escucho su voz por el auricular, sonaba tranquila, sin ningún tono de molestia sólo su tono de voz de siempre.

-La velocidad es distancia sobre tiempo- sonrió al ver que podria recordar esa fórmula con facilidad gracias a Gaara.

-Debe darte 7km/hr.

Hinata no sólo lo había entendido si no que estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de aquel pelirrojo, no era que pensara que no sabía otras cosas además de tocar el bajo pero simplemente no creyó que fuera a resolver aquel problema de física con sólo una vez que se lo leyó y varias interrupciones por que ella no lo entendía.

-Gaara- se escucho de fondo a través del auricular, Hinata sabía lo que venía a continuación y no le gustaba.

-Debo irme- dijo el bajista.

-Te extraño- al fin se animaba a decirle.

-También te extraño- se sonrojó al oírle, hubo silencio por unos segundos -te hablare más tarde Hinata- y colgó.

Él también la extrañaba, si todo era una ilusión a Hinata no le importaría seguir viviendo en ella.

.

Neji se sentía más relajado, al fin había tenido tiempo con su prima durante las últimas semanas, ahora mismo tenían un tiempo de calidad mientras preparaban galletas.

-Usa este- Neji levantó una ceja al ver mandil bordado de flores que le ofrecía su prima- te ensuciarás si no lo usas.

-¿No tienes uno más femenino?- su prima río.

-Creo que tenía uno rosa en alguna parte.

-Mejor que sea blanco- Neji tomo un poco de harina y se lo lanza su prima.

La morena río y le devolvió el ataque que comenzó una pequeña guerra de harina; para Neji era agradable que Hinata volviera a tener un carácter como ese, más relajado e infantil.

Su pequeña protegida daba las indicaciones, y él obedecía, le parecía extraño acatar las órdenes de su prima pero ciertamente ella sabía de cocina.

-Recuerdo cuando tú y mi tía preparaban estas galletas- ya había pasado un tiempo de su pérdida y aunque por momentos aún doliera Neji buscaba que Hinata recordar más los buenos momentos que el amargo adiós -incluso mi tío solía babear por esas galletas.

-A ninguno de ustedes le gustaba ayudar pero su comérselas- ella lo intento, quería demostrarle a su primo que todo estaba bien, ya no quería preocuparlo, él también merecía vivir su vida -¿fue divertido ir a las aguas termales?

-Sólo un poco- ambos hacían con las manos bolitas a la masa y la apretaban ligeramente para darle la forma -faltabas tú.

-No creo que a Tenten le gusté tener una cita de tres- Neji la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Pero que ocurrencia, sólo somos amigos- él sólo veía a su prima.

Puede que su tutor lo viera así, pero para ella era evidente o tal vez Hinata sólo lo intuía, de cualquier forma a ella no le molestaba que alguien buscara la atención de su primo.

-Yo no creo que es así.

-Eso no importa, es una buena amiga y te a cuidado en algunas ocasiones- "como una niñera que no necesitaba" pensó Hinata -habría sido grosero si se desperdiciaran esos pases, no son fáciles de conseguir.

De la forma que fuera Hinata se daba cuenta que Tenten tenía cierto poder para influenciar a su primo, la muestra estaba en que si habían ido a las aguas termales en esa ocasión y que, Neji estuviera más relajado con el asunto del porque no atendió su móvil cuando la llamo. Tal vez ella podría ayudarla a convencer a su primo de que Gaara no era una mala persona.

.

Hinata estaba distraída, no podía prestarle atención al libro, la razón, Gaara dijo que llamaría y aún no lo hacía, le preocupaba, su cabeza se inundaba de pensamientos extraños como que estuviera con alguien más y se haya olvidado de ella o que debía estar muy cansado por la gira que simplemente se había quedado dormido "pero el no duerme micho" se dijo a su misma. Miro su reloj, estaba a punto de dar media noche cuando su móvil sonó.

-Gaara- dijo esperanzada de oírlo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo el pelirrojo por el tono que hubo en su voz al contestar.

-Pensé que ya no me hablarías- Hinata sólo podía decir verdades para Gaara aunque la avergonzaran.

-Te dije que te hablaría y aquí estoy- el chico no entendía aquel temor tan extraño de ella pero aún así quiso intentar calmarla -¿qué hacías?

-Debo hacer el reporte de un libro- del otro lado de la bocina del móvil se escuchaba un shhh -y lo estaba leyendo- ella bajo la voz en sus últimas palabras.

-Quiero escucharte- la Hyuga se sonrojó ante la petición.

-"Me escuchó con más honda atención que nunca,- su voz era baja -mirándome fijamente a los ojos,- intentaba no molestar a los del otro lado del auricular -hasta que yo aparté los míos al advertir..."1

-Hinata- dejo caer su móvil en la cama mientras la puerta se abrió -ya deberías estar durmiendo- dijo Neji desde el marco.

-Sólo acabare este capítulo- su primo la miro por un instante.

-No te desveles- dijo y cerro la puerta.

Tomo su móvil de nuevo.

-¿Gaara?

-Si debes dormir...

-Quiero seguir leyéndote- dijo con precipitación.

-Si es lo que quieres.

Hinata siguió la lectura; hablar con su chica era lo que aliviaba aquella incomodidad del viaje, cinco chicos viajando de un estado a otro en la misma camioneta todo el tiempo, no es que no le agradaran aquellas personas, eran sus amigos pero nada era mejor que Hinata. La voz de la morena disminuía y se pausaba cada tanto, estaba quedándose dormida pero Gaara se negaba a dejar de oírla hasta que simplemente ella cayó por largo rato.

-Descansa Hinata- fue lo último que dijo Gaara antes de colgar.

.

.

.

.

1 fragmento de "Demian" de Herman Hesse


	10. Chapter 10

Algo nuevo

.

.

"Hinata" era lo único en su mente por esto estaba ahí, esperando una vez más afuera de su trabajo, recién llegaron y él la había ido a buscar; espero por un largo rato antes de poder verla.

Volver a verle le agradaba pero lo que le hizo perder el poco control que tenía era aquella sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella lo vio, se acercó con toda la intención de comerle aquella curva en su rostro pero Hinata se cohibió bajando la cabeza toda sonrojada, él se detuvo a un par de pasos de ella.

-Quiero acompañarte- su voz, Hinata suspiro a escuchar su voz.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, Gaara no se contuvo y le tomo la mano, se quedo más tranquilo cuando ella camino más cerca de él después de eso, la plática era bastante común sólo preguntas sobre lo que habían hecho aquellos meses sin verse, cosas que ya sabían que hicieron por todas aquellas llamadas. Al detenerse en la puerta Gaara afirmo un poco más el agarre de sus manos, en un deseo mudo de no separarse, aún así Hinata abrió la puerta.

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijo muy suavemente y sin fuerzas para mirarle.

Gaara dio paso adentro y cerro detrás de sí; le tomo de la nuca y se acercó a morderle el labio, después de eso metió su lengua y le violo la boca, la necesidad de probarla, de olerla, de sentirla era mucha y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que sufrió sin ese calor de su boca. La tomo en brazos y se distanció un instante.

-¿Tu habitación?- Hinata estaba desorbitada por aquel arranque.

-Arriba- dijo cuando procesó lo que el muchacho dijo -la tercer puerta.

La Hyuga se estrechó a ese cuerpo que olía a camino, era un aroma distinto al que él había tenido antes pero ella lo necesitaba, Gaara la atraía y Hinata se dejaba llevar por su magnetismo.

La puerta se abrió, el pelirrojo la recostó en la cama mientras que él se fue quitando la ropa, una vez tuvo el pecho desnudo se recostó sobre ella, la chica sólo podía mirar esos ojos aguamarina, la hipnotizaban, la llamaban y simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlos; las manos del chico fueron directo a su pantalón y lo desabrocho, le tomo la mano y la guió a su hombría, Hinata parpadeo al tacto como si tocarlo la hubiera despertado a la realidad.

-Gaara- dijo sin aliento por la manera del pelirrojo de besarle el cuello.

Él se detuvo y alzo la mira a sus bellos ojos blanquecinos, ella levantó la cara y unió sus labios, el bajista la devoro nuevamente y comenzó a desaparecer la ropa de su chica, Hinata no se oponía a la tarea del muchacho, el calor que acrecentaba en su cuerpo le exigía estar desnuda, la boca de Gaara bajo a sus cenos en cuanto estuvieron descubiertos. Aunque ella abriera la boca nada salía de su garganta, el sentir que le ocasionaba ese hombre la dejaba muda y abrumada, le encantaba esa sensación.

Lejos de ser tierno y suave, aquel muchacho era firme y desesperado, disfrutaba de esparcir mordidas en sus costados, cosa placentera para Hinata, le metió tres dedos en la intimidad y su lengua cómplice de sus dientes le dieron atención a su botón por unos gloriosos instantes; él estaba listo pero no haría nada hasta que ella lo pidiera, se posicionó y la cuestiono con la mirada, ella escondió la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del pelirrojo, aspiro su aroma más notorio gracias al sudor del momento, se embriago con eso y le mordió la oreja, eso fue en extremo demasiado para él. La cama empezó a rechinar y la voz de Hinata apenas salía de su boca a forma de gemidos.

Tal vez era porque había pasado tiempo, pero, para la Hyuga Gaara jamás la había tocado de esa forma, era salvaje, hambriento por usar una forma de decirlo, la sensación le llenaba el vientre, le pasaba por la columna, se sentía completa, ella pertenecía a ese chico.

Lo que empezaron sólo término después de varios minutos en una posición muy distinta a la que comenzaron; Hinata luchaba por llenar de aire sus pulmones y se dificultaba más estando boca abajo, con un desnudo y agitado pelirrojo sobre ella. Aún si la aplastaba no quería que él se moviera de su lugar, pero Gaara se quitó de encima suyo una vez calmó un poco su respiración, se dejo caer en la cama junto a ella y pasaron largos minutos mirándose, cautivándose en los ojos del otro. El bajista hizo ademan de levantarse, la Hyuga lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano, Gaara la cuestiono con esos bellos ojos.

-Él no esta aquí.

Gaara supo de quién hablaba "no le temo" quería decirle pero algo en aquel momento le hizo sentir que esa no era la intención de que ella hablará. La tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar, le tomo los pechos y los estrujó.

-Eres mía- dijo con posesión.

No le dio tiempo de contestar a la bella morena pues la tomo prisionera de la boca; no había remedio, la adrenalina subía, la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba y las ganas de seguir tocándose era mutua.

.

Hinata parecía muy cómoda con él, hasta ahí llegaba la percepción del pelirrojo, la disfrutaba y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que ella quisiera, ella se la paso dormida casi toda la noche y para la mañana una ducha y desayuno juntos. Esa morena lo tenía a sus pies.

-Pero miren quién se dignó a a parecer- dijo su rubio amigo en cuanto cruzo la puerta se departamento -y bañado además.

Busco ignorarlo y caminar directo a su habitación, no es que Naruto le molestara, la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía lo que el cantante le decía pero quería guardarse el buen humor de su mañana y disfrutarlo como mejor lo hace él, en silencio.

-Tienes visita- dijo Naruto de forma sería.

Gaara lo miro cuestionándolo.

-No es común que no estés en casa.

Su hermana salía del baño. Naruto dudo en dejarlos solos puede que la presencia de su hermana mayor se tratara de un asunto de familia aunque para el rubio Gaara era su hermano, al final decidió quedarse fingiendo hacer algo en la cocineta.

-Supongo que tuviste una buena noche- el tono de la rubia tenía picardía.

-¿Qué necesitas Temari?- siempre tan directo.

-Al parecer alguien aún conserva a la misma chica- como buena hermana mayor Temari ansiaba ver feliz a su hermanito y molestarlo también era divertido, no siempre tenia la oportunidad.

Su hermana en ocasiones llegaba a ser una entrometida y ni siquiera Naruto podía culparla en esta ocasión, él también estaba interesado, ninguna chica soportaba la personalidad de su amigo tanto tiempo, aunque no se hayan visto por varios meses.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- pregunto la rubia con mucho interés.

-¿Eso importa?- la rubia levantó la ceja con algo de exasperación.

Sabía bien que su hermano no tenía consideración o sensibilidad para las relaciones humanas pero que ni siquiera tomé en consideración la edad de aquella chica... "¿Cómo ha podido mantenerse cerca de ella tanto tiempo?" Se cuestionaba internamente Temari, no es que pensara que su hermano no pudiera ser un adulto atractivo, a su manera, y atraer a una linda chica como aquella que tenía pero debía poder mantenerla y para poder mantener a un niña consentida como aquella de seguro necesitaría ayuda.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

-No lo se.

-¿Su color favorito?

-No lo se- Naruto intento reír con discreción.

El interrogatorio de Temari continuo y a cada pregunta Gaara sólo le daba una negativa, según Shikamaru su hermano paso las noches en el móvil, por varios meses no pudo tocar a aquella chiquilla y aún así no sabía nada "¿de qué rayos hablaba tanto por móvil?" Era la pregunta que cruzaba la mente de la rubia.

-¿Al menos su apellido?- Naruto estallo de risa, Temari volteo a verlo molesta.

El vocalista se tomaba de la panza por las carcajadas que daba, le parecía tan de Gaara el no saber nada sobre esa chica, le resultaba cómico y también sabía que no era nada bueno si su amigo continuaba así perdería su oportunidad.

-Gaara- la voz de Temari sonó autoritaria -no puedes sólo cogérmela y ya- regaño.

-Si puedo- y lo hacía.

Aunque no sólo eso, también hablaban pero de otras cosas, en una ocasión Hinata le enseño los nombres de las constelaciones que se sabía y él le contó sobre como aprendió a tocar el bajo; Gaara también sabía que Ino la vestía provocativa y que él la prefería con su sudadera lila de esa forma ella no se forzaba a actuar de otra manera que no fuera ella, a Hinata le gustaban sus ojos y tenía curiosidad sobre su marca en la frente aunque nunca ha preguntado sobre ella. También sabía que la de mirada blanquecina no buscaba problemas, no le gustaban e igual que él a ella le gustaba que la tocara, se lo pedía y lo que ahora le resultaba más importante: Hinata lo había extrañado, se lo dejo cada noche, se lo dijo ayer cada que terminaban una ronda se lo decía.

-Las chicas necesitamos romance de vez en cuando- la mirada que le dio Gaara hizo que Temari diera un paso atrás.

Sólo una vez Gaara dejo que su hermana lo guiara a lo "romántico" y esa vez término con una orden de restricción, Naruto se burlo diciendo que Gaara no servía para el romance y de ninguna manera se sometería a algo como eso, ni a eso no a nada que ovacionara que Hinata se distanciara de él, la necesitaba y la quería a su lado.

-Será diferente esta vez- intervino Naruto buscando calmar a su amigo -ella ya esta contigo, ya sabe como eres y así esta contigo- a Naruto le costaba explicarse pero a su amigo también le costaba entenderlo -será como una cita más que algo romántico- el bajista empezaba a tomar el hilo del asunto -a las chicas les gusta de otra forma perderá el interés- lo último lo dijo un tanto malvado.

Sólo lo haría para no perderla, Hinata era especial de alguna forma y la sensación de que se alejara era desagradable, Gaara estaba dispuesto a mucho sólo para estar junto a ella.


	11. Chapter 11

Algo nuevo

.

.

Hinata sonrió como boba cuando salió de la escuela y le vio justo en la enterada, desde que había vuelto el pelirrojo le daba su atención en creces; aún si sólo la acompañaba al trabajo, o del trabajo a su casa, eran minutos que ella disfrutaba al máximo.

Caminaban de la mano, Gaara tenía la necesidad de siempre tocarla, de sentirla. Según su hermana las chicas necesitan atención sobre todo cuando eran tan pequeñas como la morena e intentaban pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, aunque él era el que sentía la necesidad de su atención.

La pequeña Hyuga se sentía cómoda y segura con él, ansiosa de verlo y emocionada cada vez que podía tocarlo, en público era distinto, la avergonzaba el que las personas los mirarán se sentía expuesta pero le gustaba que él la frecuentara en cualquier momento; sentía que Gaara la quería, la necesitaba y le gustaba sentirlo porque ella también lo sentía así. La atracción, aquel magnetismo que sentía en un principio ahora se sentía como necesidad o un capricho, ambos estaban seguros de que podían continuar sus vidas sin el otro pero ninguno quería alejarse.

Gaara se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo también, la de ojos blanquecinos miraba el escaparate de aquella pastelería.

-¿Quieres entrar?- le pregunto tranquilo.

-No, hay mucha gente- a ella le gustaba el ambiente entre ellos al sólo caminar como para mezclarlo con otras personas alrededor.

Gaara iba a caminar pero al ver que Hinata no apartaba la mirada de aquel lugar la jalo al local. La morena se apeno por hacerlo esperar en aquella larga fila hasta que fue su turno para pedir pero a Gaara no pareció molestarle, en realidad ella no podía leerle aquel rostro tan serio, sólo podía saber su estado de ánimo en su tacto, en como su cuerpo se movía o si le preguntaba, Hinata quería aprender a leer esos ojos aguamarina ya que no le gustaban los mal entendidos como cuando le dijo que tenía miedo.

-¿Qué?- la Hyuaga se sonrojó, él siempre era directo.

-Nada- dijo viendo para otro lado.

Gaara le tomo del rostro y le dejo un beso en los labios, a Hinata eso le gustaba, esas atenciones para con ella pero en público la avergonzaban aunque ya no se retiraría no quería hacer que su pelirrojo creyera que no quería; así como él le daba su tiempo ella haría lo mejor por que fuera un rato que él también disfrutara.

.

El castaño no podía quitar la vista de lo que sus ojos veían y estar en una posición donde no podía salir a separar a aquel sujeto de su inocente prima lo hacía sentir impotencia.

-Señores les agradezco su tiempo, Neji podrías explicar a donde queremos llegar con este proyecto.

Se lo había advertido, le dijo que se alejara de su prima y ahí estaba caminando junto a ella en la acera de enfrente incomodando a su protegida.

-¿Neji?- dijo el hombre de barba.

-Lo siento- su voz era firme -lo que planeamos hacer para beneficio mutuo...- continuo explicando.

El Huyga no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ni apretar la mano en un puño, de no ser por aquella reunión de trabajo ya hubiera salido a darle una lección a ese sujeto.

.

Gaara la despidió con un beso que le quitó el aliento y le revolvió la cabeza, él era intenso casi todo el tiempo. Pasaba el resto de la tarde recordando aquellas pequeñas atenciones que el chico había tenido con ella, la tenía como boba el que sus bellos ojos aguamarina la vieran, de todas las chicas que podría tener Gaara la miraba a ella.

Su burbuja de felicidad se esfumó en cuando la puerta sonó con algo de fuerza. Neji fue donde su prima, le tono el rostro y la miro preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- Hinata lo miro sin comprender.

-Estoy bien- si quería saber de que hablaba tenía que calmar a su primo.

-Te pedí que me dijeras si ese sujeto volvía a acercarse.

La morena supo que hablaba de Gaara.

-Sólo coincidimos cuando salí de la escuela- esto de mentir no le causaba remordimiento y cada ex era más sencillo.

-Hoy es tu día libre en el trabajo ¿qué hacías tan cerca del centro?- su tutor era un genio, no había detalle que se le escapará.

La chica tomo las manos de Neji que seguían en su rostro y las aparto, camino al refrigerador y sacó una caja con pastelillos.

-Pase a comprarlos- o más bien Gaara los compro para ella -sólo caminamos juntos un par de calles- mentirle era sencillo pero no era lo que Hinata quería -no es una mala persona...

-Es más grande- no la dejo continuar -eres aún muy joven para darte cuenta, siempre crees lo mejor de las personas pero lamentablemente no todos son como tú piensas,- se acercó a su prima -muchos buscan aprovecharse de buenas personas como tú- la abrazo -yo no dejare que eso te pase, voy a cuidarte, estarás a salvo conmigo Hinata.

Pero la Hyuga no creía que Gaara fuera así y Neji debía darse cuenta, ella lo haría ver que no buscaba lastimarla o aprovecharse, si fuera así para estas alturas el pelirrojo ya debió de haberla dejado pero no era así, el muchacho la seguía buscando; pera para Neji Hinata lo era todo, la única familia que le quedaba, que estaba a su cuidado y un Hyuga cumple con su deber.

.

-Gaara ¿todo bien?- Shikamaru le pregunto en cuanto terminaron de ensayar -no es común en ti llegar tarde.

-Sólo no me di cuenta del tiempo- jamás contestaba más de lo que se le preguntaba.

-Debe ser muy buena esa niña para hacerte perder el tiempo así- puede que el bajista no supiera de reacciones humanas pero distinguía bien los comentarios hoscos -o sólo es masoquista- dijo un molesto Sasuke.

Gaara se acercó con toda la intención de "aclarar" las cosas con el guitarrista.

-Wow, wow, wow- Naruto se interpuso en el camino de Gaara -Sasuke discúlpate.

-No me disculpare por algo que es cierto- el rubio suspiro "alguien" no tenía buen humor el día de hoy.

-Hablo en cerio Sasuke- Gaara buscó abrirse paso sobre su amigo que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Él se lo busca.

Era su castigo por tener dos amigos con el carácter de cero tolerancia.

-¡Ya basta! No vamos a comenzar tontas peleas sólo porque andan de mal humor por una molesta pelirosa.

Y esa era la razón Sasuke ya no tenía paciencia, como si alguna vez la tuvo, y la razón más frecuente siempre era su odiosa fan que lo acosaba día y noche y que Naruto estaba seguro de que vez saliera su amigo ella estaría afuera esperándolo.

-Lo dice el que se embriaga y busca pelea con cualquiera- dijo Kiba rompiendo un poco la tensión del lugar.

-Yo no le causó problemas a nadie- dijo el vocalista intentando hacer cara inocente.

-No sólo nos dejas pagar tus fianzas- dijo Shikamaru con algo de pereza.

La plática bromista entre los tres miembros de la banda continuo liberando el ambiente del mal rato de hace un momento, los otros dos integrantes se dispusieron a guardar sus instrumentos en silencio pero ambos sabían que no quedaría ahí.


End file.
